Inuyasha's Total Chaos
by Sesshomaru666
Summary: After Inuyasha chose Miroku for his mate something happened nine months later. No one would have ever thought of a male hanyou giving birth. Inuyasha and Miroku have a little problem with…puppies?


Prologue  
  
Miroku sighed at Inuyasha's disapproval of him nearing. "What is the matter with you, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha only growled. "I don't want to do it. I'm tired, I don't feel good, and want to rest." He lied down in a nearby thicket. His clothes were disregarded into some trees. He felt very uncomfortable in them, considering that he noticed he grew fatter and couldn't fit into them anymore. He mumbled to himself on how stupid he was to let himself go like that. "I've got to stop eating the way I do. Miroku won't be interested in me anymore."  
  
Miroku noticed the clothes fly into the nearby trees. He blushed furiously. "Um…are you sure you don't want to have sex?"  
  
Inuyasha grumbled. "NO!"  
  
The monk sighed in grief. "Alright." He walked away and pondered about his lover. "I wonder why he's acting so strange. He's usually up to making love with me." He sat his staff down next to a cottage that he and his group were resting in. "Maybe he's sick." He thought for a moment and decided that a doctor would be best. He nodded to himself. He picked up his staff and retreated to one of the doctor's homes.  
  
The doctor snorted as he heard a knock on his doorway's panel. "Come in. This had better be good. I'm really busy at the moment."  
  
Miroku stepped in and gave a warm smile. "I'm sorry doctor, but I really need for you to check on my lover. I don't think he's feeling very well."  
  
The doctor looked up to the mention of 'he.' "He you say? Hm. I've seen sicker." He nodded. "Fine, show me to him."  
  
The monk allowed the doctor to follow him into the forest and stopped at the same boulder that Miroku was hiding behind. "He's behind those thickets over there."  
  
The doctor only frowned. "So, why aren't you taking me to him?"  
  
Miroku sweatdropped. "Well, uh, you see. He's very testy. I really don't want to get yelled at again."  
  
"Hmmm. Sounds like he's pregnant to me."  
  
"What? Male demons can get pregnant?!?" Miroku asked with shock.  
  
The doctor looked up at the monk with a startled expression. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HE WAS A DEMON!!" He breathed in with exasperation. "Okay, I'm calm. This better not get me killed monk." He grumbled lowly. "Just…please pray for me."  
  
Miroku grinned stupidly. "He's not really a demon, he's more like a hanyou, but don't worry. I don't think he'd kill ya. He'd most probably give you a lecture on why old men shouldn't touch him."  
  
The doctor gave a provoked frown and moved away toward the hanyou. "I have got to find a better job." He peeked over the bush and noticed Inuyasha sleeping soundly. "Uh…excuse me…Mr. Hanyou? Your mate told me to check up on you…if you don't mind."  
  
Inuyasha weakly looked up at the doctor. "You might as well. I don't feel good…at all." He held back of what seemed to be a barf.  
  
The doctor noticed this and immediately began testing the hanyou. He poked and prodded, which didn't help Inuyasha's upset stomach.  
  
The doctor walked away and smiled oddly up at Miroku. "Well, I don't really know how to tell you this, monk, but your lover…well…is indeed pregnant."  
  
Miroku's eyes practically popped out of his head when he heard the words. "Pregnant?"  
  
The doctor nodded reluctantly. "Yes."  
  
"Does he know this?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes, he does now anyways. I think he fainted from shock. Erm…send for me again if you need anything. This is an extraordinary case for a male hanyou to give birth." He walked back toward the village and kept murmuring about monk puppies and demons roaming the world.  
  
Miroku walked up to his lover and whispered. "Inuyasha? Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Apparently the doc was right. Inuyasha had indeed fainted. His eyes were wide a saucers and his mouth hung open. He moaned in frustration.  
  
Miroku only smirked and climbed into the thicket beside Inuyasha. "I guess you would be more surprised than me." He wrapped his arm around his lover's chest and pulled him closer. "Don't worry love. I'll help you take good care of them. After all, I am the father…right?" He looked up at that question and wondered if his lover would ever cheat on him. "Naw! Inuyasha is too loyal to do such a thing." He kissed the hanyou's cheek and whispered, "I love you," before settling down into Inuyasha's body and sleeping. 


End file.
